People Change
by KatWilliams101
Summary: How will Sam cope when her relationship with Tom takes a turn for the worst. What was she thinking prescribing him those drugs? and will she be able to fight the battle between her own mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first fanfiction so yeah could be interesting. I am kind of just writing as it goes for now as I'm not sure where this story is headed haha anyway enjoy reading xx**

* * *

Tears pricked at the back of her big blue eyes clouding her vision. Her head was spinning. Her body shaking uncontrollably and soon enough the four walls of the cubicle merged into one.

Sam's face was burning and she could feel the bruise forming on her already swollen left cheek.

It was so unlike Tom, to have struck her in the face like that, but she had seen it coming from the moment she had tried to remove the Diazapham from his possession.

Sam sat on the white toilet lid her knees pulled up to her chest. She began to finger her yellow stethoscope in an attempt to distract herself from crying, but it was no use.

A tepid drop of salty water rolled down her already burning cheek and dripped off of her chin soaking through the turquoise trousers of her scrubs.

The tears were soon coming thick and fast causing her eyes and cheeks to burn. She was an absolute wreck.

Sam stood up slowly before leaning against the cool tile wall and sinking to the floor her head in her hands...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, please favourite/follow/review, I don't mind negative comments :)**

**Kat x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is Chapter two. Now I wrote this rather quickly and once again it is quite short but I am planning to update again tomorrow, I'm just not entirely sure where this is going so if there is a slight wait I am very sorry.**

* * *

Sam's mind was clouded with memories. Memories of her father, memories of her childhood, memories of the bruises and broken bones. She tossed and turned trying to block them out, these thoughts, these thoughts circling around inside her head.

She felt trapped, trapped in a distant past which come to think of it wasn't so distant. Sam began to kick out trying to stop whoever it was who was trying to hurt her, but there was no one there. Her creamy coloured double duvet had made its way on to the beige carpet and her pillows would soon follow if she didn't wake up soon.

Inside she was screaming, screaming for help, screaming for her father to stop shouting at her but nothing was happening and these images inside her head remained as clear as day.

The image of her father soon morphed into that of Tom making her squirm. Her heart was racing her breathing quick and little beads of sweat began to form on her forehead.

Sam shot up into a sitting position her heart pounding in her chest. Her palms were sweaty her legs covered in goose bumps. She brought her hand up to her head and ran her fingers through her long dirty blonde tresses before letting it drop on to her lap. Her cheek was tingling and it was as she placed her hand upon it that she could tell it was bruised. The pain was enough to tell her that.

She reached across to her bedside table and flicked on the light. Sam hated the dark, she may have told Dylan it was because she didn't want to be in the dark with him that made her sleep with the light on but she had disliked the dark since early childhood.

She looked around and upon seeing her duvet on the floor bent over to pick it up. She lifted it into the air before fighting with it in an attempt to lay it flat on the bed.

Once she was safely back under her duvet she brought her knees up to her chest and grabbed a book from her bedside table. It may have just been a copy of the British Medical Journal, but she didn't mind, at least it was something to help take her mind off of the memories stored in her brain.

She began to read, turning the pages as she finished each double page spread, the motion making her drowsy. Her eyelids felt heavy and after a few more pages they had dropped covering her eyes. She may have been in a peaceful slumber now, but the nightmares would soon start again, circling, darting, playing through her mind.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has Favorited/Followed/Reviewed this so far, it really means the world to me :)**

**Kat xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this chapter is a lot longer than intended but the words just kept on coming. I was in fact ready to update this earlier but Casualty started so I had to wait haha. I am extremely thankful for the reviews and I am so glad everyone is liking it so far. I would also like to give a special thanks to xHanaMitchx for her great review and to my friend Freya who has had to listen to me constantly update her about my fanfic haha.**

* * *

The sun shone through the beige coloured curtains and poured into Sam's room reflecting off every polished surface visible.

The light was very much welcomed by Sam who for the past two hours had been laying awake in the dark unable to close her eyes because of the images whirling around in her mind. She had tried to turn her bedside lamp back on during the night, but the bulb had blown out and she had felt too jaded to replace it.

It was early and Sam still had another couple of hours before her shift was due to start but she knew that these hours would quickly fly by.

She lay flat on her back looking at the dusty cobwebs on the ceiling which blew softly in the draft that made its way under her bedroom door.

Her alarm sounded the piercing beeps reminding her too much of the ED, resus mainly. The sound rang in her ears accompanying the memories.

She pulled herself into an upright position before swinging her legs over the edge of her bed, the soft carpet cushioning her bare feet. She stood up slowly her right knee clicking as it straightened.

The sun was shining even more brightly now and even though it was a little late for an early morning birdsong she could hear them singing outside. The sound shrill. She made her way over to her window and dragged the curtain across the metal rings scraping along the bar.

Sam took the few steps toward her bedroom door and let her hand come to rest on the silver coloured knob. She twisted it gently drawing the door open toward her as the latch released.

She padded down the hallway the sound of her feet hitting the floorboards echoing in the dimly lit corridor.

Once downstairs she switched on the porch light the whole room illuminating in an instant. She made her way into the monochrome coloured kitchen and began to make herself a mug of coffee the sunlight streaming through the windows in the French doors which led to her small grassy garden.

The kitchen was soon filled with the coffee's strong aroma the strength clearing Sam's head pushing the negative memories to the back of her mind.

She made to take a sip of the hot beverage, but realising she hadn't yet added any sugar placed it back on the black granite worktop. She spooned the sugar into the mug before giving it a stir steam rising from the dark coloured liquid.

She lifted the red and white stripy mug off of the counter before heading back up the stairs taking a sip of the boiling substance as she went.

* * *

The scorching water sprayed out of the shower head soaking Sam's hair in seconds.

Sam liked hot showers. It was a time where she could think of all that was going on in her life. She had made some of her most important decisions under the flow of heated water, getting a divorce and joining the army were to name but a few.

The steam began to rise up around her condensation evident on the glass.

Upon finished she pressed the little red stop button on the shower control box and rung out her hair the excess water splattering the white shower tray beneath her.

She pulled the door open slowly the sound of metal sliding on metal just audible.

She wrapped herself up in a fluffy white towel before sitting herself down on the toilet lid towel drying her sopping wet hair. She caught a glimpse of her pale face in the mirror a light coloured bruise visible on her cheek. She sighed.

Once dry she gradually began to get dressed. Her warm grey shirt feeling scratchy against her skin. She looked herself up and down in the floor length mirror situated on the wall by the bathroom door.

She picked up her concealer from where it lay on the turquoise tiled window ledge and dabbed some of the pale peach substance under her eyes in an attempt to conceal her dark circles.

She poured some foundation onto the back of her hand before brushing it over her face concentrating on her slightly purple cheek. Luckily it had done the job she had wanted it to do- hide the evidence of her brawl with Tom.

She soon noticed how late it was and she was overly conscious of the minutes ticking by. If she didn't set off soon she'd be late and she didn't think she could face a run-in with Zoe this morning.

She quickly tied her damp hair in a bun and took a sip of her now cold coffee wincing at the bitter taste. She made her way back downstairs shutting doors and turning off lights as she went.

She grabbed her black coat from where it was hanging on the newel post and slipped her arms into the sleeves picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder as she did so.

After rummaging through the contents of her black leather handbag, she found her keys and placed them in the lock turning them swiftly round. The door swung open and she stepped outside it locking automatically behind her.

She stopped momentarily to think if she had forgotten anything and upon realising she hadn't she began her short walk to work.

* * *

**Hope you liked my new chapter and keep reviewing, they really help me to write. I won't be updating tomorrow as I am on a day out but hopefully will do Monday. **

**Happy Reading, Kat xx**


End file.
